


The Little Things Give You Away

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning routine, lunch, and horn-grabbing. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things Give You Away

Dave rolls out of bed in the morning.

Tavros crawls out of his recuperacoon, and Dave has never been so happy to live in a room with tile instead of carpet, even if Tavros is pretty good at confining the mess to his side.

“That shit is still disgusting.”

The troll gives him a sheepish smile and begins his morning routine of toweling himself off and cleaning the floor of slime, thanks to their in-room sink. Dave begins his morning routing of being awesome.

Oh, wait. Done.

~~~~~~~

“How the hell anyone walks around outside without exploding into a fucking fireball, I will never understand.”

Karkat crashes into the room, grumpy from too-early classes, startling John out of chatting, oh, _doing homework_. The human is still in his pajamas, which Karkat takes as an insult, since he’s been awake for the past three hours. It’s like John is taunting him with his well-rested appearance.

And his bedhead.

And the way he still looks kind of sleepy, like he could just curl back up in those sheets and—

This is stupid.

Dropping his bag on the ground, Karkat strips his shirt off and stomps over to their fan, clicking it onto the highest setting and letting it cool him down.

“This is disgusting, Egbert. Why we all followed Strider when he wanted to stay close to his man-lusus, I don’t fucking know. This is miserable. Gogdamn Strider and his stupid land of heat and humidity. Ugh.”

Really, it could be worse. At least this sun isn’t literally frying him like the one on Alternia, but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to be any happier about—

…wait, a minute. Is John…?

Karkat chances a quick glance at John from the corner of his eye and notes that, yes, the boy is definitely staring while doing his best not to look like it. Grinning on the inside, Karkat tugs his jeans just a bit further down and stretches, letting out a happy little sigh that is entirely for John’s benefit. The human has completely given up on his chat windows, and Karkat snorts. John doesn’t stand a chance.

“Weren’t we going to have lunch together?”

That startles him out of whatever string of thought he’s been having, and John turns a bit too slowly to hide his blush. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, and I invited Dave, too, which means Tavros will come.”

“Am I the only one who thinks that whole relationship is weird?”

“I think it’s cute!” John whirls to face him, quick to defend his friends, even though Karkat hadn’t actually meant anything by the comment.

“Yeah, and I think _you’re_ cute. Now put some fucking clothes on so we can go eat!” The troll gives John his best glare, which has never worked very well on him, but John is so flustered that he moves to comply, anyway.

Karkat sits down at his desk to give John some privacy to change, then angles his computer monitor so that he can see John’s reflection in the screen.

~~~~~~~

By the time John and Karkat make it to the dining hall, Tavros has already spread out some kind of animal anatomy chart and is marking down body parts, tongue sticking out of his mouth at one corner.

It’s kind of cute, actually.

Two more trays drop onto the table, just missing Tavros’ charts, and he tugs them away quickly.

“Sorry, Tavros!” John scoots his tray back, grinning sheepishly at the troll across from him.

“It’s, uh, okay. I can look at these, later.”

“Do you have exams already?”

“No, but, I need to, keep up. There’s a lot of, material. Some earth animals, are kind of weird.”

John laughs at that and pokes at his Jell-O. “Yeah, I hadn’t thought about it that way. That must suck.”

Tavros just shrugs and gives John a little smile before returning to his work, apparently forgetting about the lunch he’d bought for himself.

“Anyone know when the health center closes?” Dave tries to make it sound offhand, like he’s totally not going in order to find some free lube, and he nudges Tavros’ tray a little closer. The troll has hardly eaten anything on his plate.

“Want to borrow my map, Dave? I think it’s on there somewhere.”

“Whoa, hold up, John. I am not gonna be one of the losers wandering around campus with a map. Most uncool shit ever. Besides, by the end of that orientation week, I was so oriented you coulda spun me around and had me point out the stars.”

“But you didn’t manage to catch what time the health center closes?” Karkat snarks across from him, and Dave gives him a half-assed glare in response. “Why the fuck do you need to go there, anyway?”

“None of your damn business, Vantas.”

“Hey, come on, guys!” John tries to kick them from under the table but misses horribly, nicking Tavros instead. “Oh! Sorry!”

Tavros jerks back in surprise, his horn nearly whacking Dave in the face, and the coolkid is saved only by a quick grip on the offending horn.

The whole table freezes.

And then Tavros shivers. “U-uh, Dave. Could you, take your, hand, uh…”

“Fucking damnit, Strider, get your hand off Tavros. As much as I want to sit here and watch you give him a hornjob, this is embarrassing for all of us.”

Dave lowers his hand slowly. He’s pretty sure Karkat isn’t talking out of his ass, but he feels like he should check. “Tav?”

“Yeah, uh, maybe later.” The orange blush is unmistakable, and Dave tries to figure out how he feels about the fact that he kinda just touched another guy’s junk.

John, trying to break up the awkward silence, clears his throat. “So…Kanaya says that the theater’s going to have a kickoff party…”

Though his shades now face forward, making it look like he’s watching John and Karkat banter back and forth _(“It’ll be fun!” “It’s a stupid party, fuckass. Why the hell would I want to go?” “We should support her!” “That’s not what these things are for, Egbert.”)_ , Dave’s still staring at his fake boyfriend out of the corner of his eye.

Tavros winks at him, and Dave is hard-pressed not to smile.

Well-played, Tavbro. Well-played.


End file.
